Blackjack
Blackjack è un Megurine Luka canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Yucha P. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd, dove è stata sbloccata eliminando Clover♣Club. In seguito è stato aggiunto a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 25 gennaio 2016. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Blackjack" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=これから辞めるわ　『もう一回』 ただ飽きたら捨てるわ　『もう一回』 でもこれだけ試して　『もう一回』 気を引きたいだけの人 月夜を切裂く　赤い 雑音 (ノイズ) 叫んで　響いて　『もう一回』 ほら冷たい唇差し出して 嘘こぼれ出ちゃうかもね 唐突にかざした感情 優劣に悩んだ干渉 恍惚に照らした愛情 一人占めで 有限に気付いた反証 盲目に愛した代償 全て壊して 狂いましょう 制約の犬に　今ナイフを突き刺して 現実を睨む手前　『もう一回』 ああ　二十一の感情をただ吐き出しただけの 這いずるだけの唄 悠然に見出した絶望 必然に感付いた欲望 整然に片付いて消耗 今日も独り 雄弁に慣らされて服従 傲慢に逆らえず追従 全て失くして 追いすぎた理想に　今刃物で切り裂かれ 競争に沈む手前 『もう一回』 ああ　二十二の現実にただ押し潰されただけの 敗北者の為の唄|-|Romaji=kore kara yameru wa “mou ikkai” tada akitara suteru wa “mou ikkai” demo kore dake tameshite “mou ikkai” ki o hikitai dake no hito tsukiyo o kirisaku akai NOISE sakende hibiite “mou ikkai” hora tsumetai kuchibiru sashidashite uso koboredechau kamo ne toutotsu ni kazashita kanjou yuuretsu ni nayanda kanshou koukotsu ni terashita aijou hitorijime de yuugen ni kizuita hanshou moumoku ni aishita daishou subete kowashite kuruimashou seiyaku no inu ni ima KNIFE o tsukisashite genjitsu o niramu temae “mou ikkai” aah! nijuuichi no kanjou o tada hakidashita dake no haizuru dake no uta yuuzen ni midashita zetsubou hitsuzen ni kanzuita yokubou seizen ni katazuite shoumou kyou mo hitori yuuben ni narasarete fukujuu gouman ni sakaraezu tsuijuu subete nakushite oisugita risou ni ima hamono de kirisakare kyousou ni shizumu temae “mou ikkai” aah! nijuuni no genjitsu ni tada oshitsubusareta dake no haibokusha no tame no uta|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I'm going to quit "Hit me" Ditch it when you're sick of it "Hit me" Just try this one thing "Hit me" If you only want to get my attention Red noise sunders the moonlit night Shout it out, let it echo "Hit me" Come on, stick out those cold lips I bet the lies will come spilling out Emotions brandished without warning Intervention stressed over pros and cons Love glowing with ecstasy Winner takes all The contradiction that knows the limit The price of loving blindly Let's go mad And destroy it all Stab a knife into the watchdogs right now Right before staring down reality "Hit me" Ah, this song just crawls along Belting out that feeling of hitting "21" Casually discovered despair Inevitably realized hope Perfectly tidied attrition I'm alone again today Eloquently conditioned to obedience Unchallenged arrogance begats sycophancy I've lost everything The ideal I pursued too far shreds me with a knife Right before the competition sinks me "Hit me" Ah, this is a song for the losers Crushed by the reality of "22" Video Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *La arrangiamento utilizzata per la canzone della serie è leggermente diversa dalla versione originale. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2010